


Ashling

by alec_goodfellow, WingedRebel



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_goodfellow/pseuds/alec_goodfellow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedRebel/pseuds/WingedRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Meagan I believed that I’d never fall in love again, but that all changed when I met her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Robin Goodfellow Love Story<br/>An Iron Fey fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robin Goodfellow - Prologue

Keirran is actually one of 5 children Meagan and Ash had, him being the 2nd oldest.  In order from oldest to youngest the children are:

Sage Tallyn:

  * Human Age: 17 
  * Fey Age: 34
  * Gender: female
  * Prefered Weapon: Ice Sword
  * Eye Colour: Metallic Blue



 

Ashling was, and still is, a spitting image of her father. She has her father's black hair, his silver eyes, motionless brooding attitude, and shares his love of long black flowing coats. I don't know if that's what drew me to her or the fact that her amazing sword skills. Meagan gave up her daughter because if the courts knew that there were 5 catalysts things might get a little hectic in the courts, since there's already 3 known catalysts.

 

Ashling was left on a loving couple's doorstep in a basket. The couple couldn't have children of their own so they gladly took Ashling in. Meagan asked me to, when she was old enough, do what Oberon had ordered me to do to her; which was protect her from our world. So for the past 12 years that's what I've done and her sight has not awoken yet. Nor have her powers but I think that will all change soon.

 


	2. Robin Goodfellow - Chapter 1

Just Outside New Orleans

7:45 A.M.

 

 

"Robbie," a familiar voice drew me out of my thoughts, "where'd you go. I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes."

 

"Just thinking," I responded. Ashling didn't respond but she did jerk her head to gesture that the bus was coming around the corner. Sometimes I wish the school was closer so we could walk but I'll have to deal with the evil metal contraption. We climbed aboard the death trap on wheels and went to our normal seat. Once we were seated the bus began to move. I started poking Ashling to annoy her, which didn't work she just stared silently out the window. My thoughts drifted to what I was going to do tomorrow, the day I was supposed to introduce Ashling to the faerie world. Then I developed a premonition that something was going to happen today.

 

"We're here," Ashling pointed out, once again drawing me out of my thoughts.

 

"Alright, let's go." She nodded and the bus stopped in front of Leo Last Eden High (aka backwards HELL). Everyone rushed off the bus and to their "status group". Ashling and I walked over to the old abandoned tree. I dropped my bag at the base of the tree and flung myself into it. As I sat on the low branch Ashling lowered herself onto ground at the base. Ashling never liked being in trees because she fell out of one while her and I were playing when she was 6. She broke her arm and was in the hospital for a week. I couldn't go in and see her because of all that damn hospital tech; though I saw her staring out the window with a longing look a lot when I flew by her window. I still like to tease her though.

 

"Hey, princess why don't you come up and sit with me?" I asked smirking at her. She narrowed her silver eyes, giving me a death glare that looks oh so much like her fathers, as the air around us got noticeably colder. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'her powers are becoming noticeable.'

 

"OK. OK, no need to murder me in your mind," I said sarcastically. She just looked at me with that look, like I was insane.

 

"Oh, don't look at me like that. We all know I'm crazy, annoying, and  _way_ to handsome for you to kill. Also, speaking of annoying, the bell's going to ring in about, three, two, one." As I finish saying one the bell rings and I jump out of the tree. Ashling and I grab our bags and head into the school. 


End file.
